Capitulo  100
by Angelo Booth 93
Summary: Sabia la verdad yo le había mentido hace unas horas dije la mentira mas grande del mundo…pero tengo miedo, miedo de sentirme vacía de nuevo, miedo de ser abandonada una vez mas, miedo a volar tan alto y que esta vez no pueda reponerme…


**Capitulo 100**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Bones no me pertenecen a mi si no a la Fox y sus creadores

**Summary:** _Sabia la verdad yo le había mentido hace unas horas dije la mentira mas grande del mundo…pero tengo miedo, miedo de sentirme vacía de nuevo, miedo de ser abandonada una vez mas, miedo a volar tan alto y que esta vez no pueda reponerme…cerré los ojos y me deje llevar._

* * *

><p>Cerré la puerta de mi departamento estaba totalmente destrozada y aterrada, mis lagrimas corrían sin parar por mi rostro sus labios…aun podía sentirlos sobre los míos hacia mucho que no los sentía y que los extrañaba; sus palabras aun rondaban en mi mente <strong>"se que soy ese hombre, yo soy" <strong>para que mentirme fuera racional o no yo también lo sabia el era mi hombre, era mío; me senté en mi sofá aquel que fue testigo de nuestras noches en vela por el trabajo o solo platicando o discutiendo, cubrí mis ojos con mis manos si solo Sweets no lo hubiera arruinado, el había provocado todo esto, si solamente se hubiera cayado nada de esto estaría pasando pero no el quería saberlo todo **"cuéntenmelo"** había dicho, algo me decía que no iba a salir nada bueno pero como siempre decidí no hacer caso y hable.

Lentamente me recosté en el sofá mis lagrimas habían comenzado a humedecer mi blusa nada había salido bien

-_**no…no…no..-**_sollocé el dolor en mi pecho me oprimía sentía que me podía morir en ese momento **"quiero apostar por esto"** me había dicho **"nos soy una jugadora…soy una científica"** solté y ahora mis palabras me pesaban lo vi llorar frente a mi sabia que le dolía y aun así le pedí seguir como antes y él acepto –_**ya..no..ya no quiero volver a sentir así…ya no**_-solloce aun mas fuerte-_**siempre es lo mismo Temperance …siempre cuando piensas aprender-**_Sabia la verdad yo le había mentido hace unas horas dije la mentira mas grande del mundo…pero tengo miedo, miedo de sentirme vacía de nuevo, miedo de ser abandonada una vez mas, miedo a volar tan alto y que esta vez no pueda reponerme duele tanto , miro a la mesa frente a mi y veo un frasco, para este punto mis lagrimas son silenciosas y mu blusa tiene el cuello mojado **" Sedantes"** decía el pequeño frasco.

Mire por el espejo del baño tenia los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar podía ver el camino que habían dejado mis lagrimas mi cabello era todo un desastre me gire para ver el reloj las 3 a.m. Habían pasado 5 hrs desde que lo vi dejándome en la entrada del edificio donde vivía –_**ya no quiero-**_me dirigí a mi cama lentamente y tome unas cuantas pastillas, cerré los ojos y me deje llevar.

_El cielo era azul y muy hermoso y como no si estábamos en primavera veía a todos como lloraban como veían la lapida con tristeza pero mi vista solo se fijo en él veía en mi dirección sin saber que hay estaba en sus ojos vi tristeza, remordimiento pero sobre todo vi culpa una culpa que no debía estar ahí. Sentí como Ángela se acercaba a Booth _

_-Cielo no es tu culpa y lo sabes-lo miro con cariño_

_-No sabes lo que dices Ange… fue mi culpa si yo..-levanto su rostro al cielo como esperando a que lo viera desde allí-si yo no hubiera apostado…sabia que no hay que presionarla y aun así lo hice lo hice y..perdí-bajo la cabeza _

_- la que perdió fui yo-dije en un suspiro "_**hay que aprender Tempe nunca tropieces con la misma piedra" **lo habían dicho tanto en la Universidad que ahora hacia lo mismo. Mire de nuevo a mi amigo, compañero y confidente de alguna manara no se como me miro como si yo fuera real pero en sus ojos había algo mas Preocupación

-BONES!...BONES!...BONES!- lo escuchaba gritarme me veía y me llamaba luego fue nada.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien aqui estoy la verdad acabo de escirbir esto comence a las 5:15 pm del 1212/11 y ahora lo subo se preguntaran por que esto y no un cap de las otras historias pero no me siento bien deprimiendo historias las cuales no deben tomar ese rumbo esta histo esta basada en un sentimiento que espero y no lo sientan pero que algunos o algunas emos sentido y al que yo personalmente llamo _"tropezar con la misna piedra" _pero como aveces pasay hoy me he dado cuenta de que volvi atropezar se me ocurrio esto ojala y les guste Cuidence**


End file.
